Standard keyboards for computer input have limitations which can make them incompatible for certain individuals and circumstances. They are designed largely for office environments for individuals with full use of their hands. To work effectively with a standard, QWERTY type keyboard a user preferably will use two hands which can span the keyboard and have the dexterity of all fingers. A standard keyboard also requires significant dexterity to enable use. Individuals with handicaps such as missing limbs or hand agility issues cannot use or effectively use standard keyboards. Similarly, a standard keyboard is not an effective mobile device, such as would be used in the field.
For an individual with hand dexterity or range-of-motion issues, a computer keyboard is difficult or impossible to maneuver. Users with range of motion issue will have difficulty traveling across the keyboard. Those with use of only a single hand are hampered by not only having to travel farther, but losing the ability to rest the heel of their hand, while leaving their fingers hovering over the keyboard.
Even the ability to hold fingers hovering over keys is physically more demanding on an individual with a physical handicap. Those with agility issues will have difficulty pressing a single key. There are some prior art handicap specific devices designed for users with reduced dexterity. The most common device is a keyboard with larger keys. This device does not solve the problem of a single handed user. It also increases the challenge on those with range-of-motion issues, and since it is relatively large, it is also cumbersome and non-portable.
Standard keyboards also present challenges for those who need to or prefer to work with a single hand, such as in the field or for workstation use in which the second hand is occupied (such as a designer who keeps her hand on a tablet or mouse). A standard keyboard is too large and cumbersome for mobile use. It also is not conducive for single hand use as it requires extended finger and even hand travel to reach all keys. This also makes it impossible to type without looking at the keyboard, which is undesirable in most situations. Therefore, it is desirable to have an improved computer input device that overcomes the shortcomings of prior art devices.